1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns a collar structure for pets; in particular, it relates to a collar structure for pets enabling the effects of identification, disinsection or aroma.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common to see many people step out for a stroll or do their jogging in a park or suburban area while walking their pets at the same time so as to perform recreational activities and further build more intimate relationships with their own pets. Besides, this may also help train a pet's physical conditions; taking a dog as an example, the cardiopulmonary function of a dog may be improved if it can walk or run all along with such outdoor activities, thus certain products, e.g., dog collars or the like, emerge in the market.
However, since this kind of products are mostly fabricated by means of extrusion molding processes with rubber, silicone materials or the like, and then cutting them into multiple segments, suppose it is intended to make an identification pattern comprising various colors, textures, graphics or the combinations thereof on the collar, it may be quite difficult to do so in practice; moreover, to additionally place the identification pattern on the surface of an extrusion molded collar, manufacture costs may adversely increase as well.
Therefore, the present invention can be an optimal solution if it allows to design a collar structure for pets which, during manufacture processes, provides an identification pattern having various colors, textures, graphics or the combination thereof, and whose materials applied in the manufacture processes may further contain pesticides, essential oils or perfumes to generate the effects of identification, disinfection or aroma etc.